1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer having a locking peripheral port cover and, more particularly, to a portable computer having a peripheral port cover that is resistant to motion of a peripheral device attached to the computer without a device-specific safety device.
2. Background Art
A typical peripheral device is attached through a peripheral port on a computer and is prevented from accidentally separating from the computer by a safety device, such as a rib on the bottom or on the side of the computer. The extra space required for mounting a specific peripheral safety device is becoming an increasingly difficult design problem as computers are being built progressively more compactly due to increasing technological demands. Many computers are capable of interfacing with a wide variety of peripheral devices, thus providing computer users with greater freedom in the selection of additional peripheral devices for their computers. This has led to the development of different ways to prevent a peripheral device, or more specifically, a battery from accidentally disconnecting from a computer peripheral slot.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,569 to Nishino entitled Battery Driven Equipment having a Locking Mechanism, shows a battery locking mechanism for portable computers that uses a plunger which is built into the peripheral port and connects into a recess in the battery to secure it in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,116 to Joh entitled Battery Locking Apparatus For Portable Personal Computer, mentions a locking mechanism that works in conjunction with a specially shaped battery to lock in the battery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,465 to Herron entitled Locking Arrangement for a Battery Pack, shows a battery pack that is latched to the bottom of a laptop computer.
However, I have observed that when a peripheral device, or battery, is used that does not fit perfectly inside a peripheral port, the peripheral unit tends to move around and thereby causes the peripheral port cover to open. This can result in the accidental interruption of computer power, a loss of data, and damage to the peripheral device. I have found that what is needed, but so far unaddressed by the art, is a new safety restraint for peripheral devices, which utilizes only the cover of a peripheral port, that is simple to manufacture, and that is useful with a variety of different types of peripheral devices, rather than only one brand or type of peripheral device, and which takes up little space inside the computer.